baseballfandomcom-20200222-history
Florida State League
| champion = Clearwater Threshers | folded = | website = www.fslbaseball.com }} The Florida State League is a Class A Advanced Minor League Baseball league which operates in the state of Florida. Before 2002, it was classified as a "High-A" league, indicating its status as a Class A league with the highest level of competition within that classification, and the fifth step between Rookie ball and the major leagues. Although Minor League Baseball, the umbrella organization for minor leagues that are affiliated with Major League Baseball, has eliminated the distinction between High-A and other full-season A leagues, most major-league teams still use this league as a standard promotion step. A few draftees, generally early-round draftees with college experience, will be assigned to a "High-A" team upon signing a professional contract, but most High-A players do not reach that level until their third or fourth year of professional play. The league originated in 1919# with teams in Bartow, Bradenton, Lakeland, Orlando, Sanford and Tampa. The league closed down in 1928 and resumed play in 1936 and has continued uninterrupted, except for a four-year (1942–45) suspension during World War II. Currently, the league is divided into two divisions: East and West. The twelve member teams play a 140 game schedule with 70 games at home and 70 games on the road. The six team divisions play a split season with the first half ending on June and the second half ending in September. Four teams participate in the play-offs. Winners of both halves within each Division play each other in a best of three game series for the Division Championships. If there is a repeat Division winner, a wild card team will qualify for the play-offs. The Division Champions will move on to the League Championship Series and play a best-of-five game series. #The idea that the Florida State League originated in 1919 is a common misconception. Even Ed McDonald, the former president of the league thought the league began play in 1919. (They played their first games in 'Organized Ball' in 1919). The Ocala and St Augustine local newspapers clearly show a very brief attempt at a Florida State League in 1892. The league actually began play on Jan 10, 1892 and the last game played was March 1. St Augustine took first place, Jacksonville was second, Tampa was third and Ocala fourth. The only manager named was William Harrington at St Augustine. Both the St Augustine and Ocala papers listed the final standings the same, but I found no evidence of any won-loss totals for the short season. References are the "Sporting News", Vern Luse, Ocala "Banner" and the St Augustine newspaper (before I began citing references, I forgot to do this one. Current teams :1 Hosting 2008 Florida State League All-Star Game Current team rosters * Teams of the Modern FSL (1936-) *Baseball City Royals *Brevard County Manatees *Charlotte Rangers *Clearwater Phillies *Clearwater Threshers *Cocoa Astros *Cocoa Indians *Daytona Beach Admirals *Daytona Beach Astros *Daytona Beach Dodgers *Daytona Beach Islanders *Daytona Cubs *Deerfield Beach Sun Sox *DeLand Red Hats *DeLand Reds *DeLand Sun Caps *Dunedin Blue Jays *Fort Lauderdale Red Sox *Fort Lauderdale Yankees *Fort Myers Miracle *Fort Myers Royals *Gainesville G-Men *Jacksonville Beach Sea Birds *Jupiter Hammerheads *Key West Conchs *Key West Cubs *Key West Padres *Key West Sun Caps *Kissimmee Cobras *Lakeland Giants *Lakeland Indians *Lakeland Pilots *Lakeland Flying Tigers *Leesburg Anglers *Leesburg Athletics *Leesburg Braves *Leesburg Dodgers *Leesburg Gondoliers *Leesburg Lakers *Leesburg Orioles *Leesburg Packers *Leesburg Pirates *Miami Marlins *Miami Miracle *Miami Orioles *Ocala Yearlings *Orlando C.B.s *Orlando Dodgers *Orlando Flyers *Orlando Gulls *Orlando Senators *Orlando Seratomas *Orlando Twins *Osceola Astros *Palatka Azaleas *Palatka Cubs *Palatka Redlegs *Palatka Tigers *Palm Beach Cardinals *Pompano Beach Cubs *Pompano Beach Mets *St. Augustine Saints *St. Lucie Mets *St. Petersburg Cardinals *St. Petersburg Devil Rays *St. Petersburg Saints *Sanford Cardinals *Sanford Celeryfeds *Sanford Giants *Sanford Greyhounds *Sanford Lookouts *Sanford Seminole Blues *Sanford Seminoles *Sarasota Reds *Sarasota Red Sox *Sarasota Sun Sox *Sarasota White Sox *Tampa Tarpons *Tampa White Sox *Tampa Yankees *Vero Beach Dodgers *West Palm Beach Braves *West Palm Beach Expos *West Palm Beach Indians *West Palm Beach Sun Chiefs *Winter Haven Mets *Winter Haven Red Sox *Winter Haven Sun Sox Florida State League Champions 1892 St Augustine *1919 Sanford Celeryfeds and Orlando Caps (co-champions) *1920 Tampa Smokers *1921 Orlando Tigers *1922 St. Petersburg Saints *1923 Orlando Bulldogs *1924 Lakeland Highlanders *1925 Tampa Smokers *1926 Sanford Celeryfeds *1927 Orlando Colts *1928-35 Not in operation *1936 St. Augustine Saints *1937 Gainesville G-Men *1938 Gainesville G-Men *1939 Sanford Lookouts *1940 Orlando Senators *1941 Leesburg Anglers *1942-45 Not in operation *1946 Orlando Senators *1947 Gainesville G-Men *1948 Daytona Beach Islanders *1949 St. Augustine Saints *1950 DeLand Red Hats *1951 DeLand Red Hats *1952 Palatka Azaleas *1953 Daytona Beach Islanders *1954 Lakeland Pilots *1955 Orlando C.B.'s *1956 Cocoa Indians *1957 Tampa Tarpons *1958 St. Petersburg Saints *1959 St. Petersburg Saints *1960 Palatka Redlegs *1961 Tampa Tarpons *1962 Fort Lauderdale Yankees *1963 Sarasota Sun Sox *1964 Fort Lauderdale Yankees *1965 Fort Lauderdale Yankees *1966 Leesburg Athletics *1967 St. Petersburg Cardinals *1968 Orlando Twins *1969 Miami Marlins *1970 Miami Marlins *1971 Miami Orioles *1972 Miami Orioles *1973 St. Petersburg Cardinals *1974 West Palm Beach Expos *1975 St. Petersburg Cardinals *1976 Lakeland Tigers *1977 Lakeland Tigers *1978 Miami Orioles *1979 Winter Haven Red Sox *1980 Fort Lauderdale Yankees *1981 Daytona Beach Astros *1982 Fort Lauderdale Yankees *1983 Vero Beach Dodgers *1984 Fort Lauderdale Yankees *1985 Fort Myers Royals *1986 St. Petersburg Cardinals *1987 Fort Lauderdale Yankees *1988 St. Lucie Mets *1989 Charlotte Rangers *1990 Vero Beach Dodgers *1991 West Palm Beach *1992 Lakeland Tigers *1993 Clearwater Phillies *1994 Tampa Yankees *1995 Daytona Cubs *1996 St. Lucie Mets *1997 St. Petersburg Devil Rays *1998 St. Lucie Mets *1999 Kissimmee Cobras *2000 Daytona Cubs *2001 Tampa Yankees and Brevard County Manatees (co-champions) *2002 Charlotte Rangers *2003 St. Lucie Mets *2004 Daytona Cubs and Tampa Yankees (co-champions) *2005 Palm Beach Cardinals *2006 St. Lucie Mets *2007 Clearwater Threshers See also *Sports league attendances External links *Official web site Category:Minor league baseball leagues Category:Florida State League Category:Sports in Florida